


Childhood Dreams

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: How Archer, Tucker, and Reed came to be on Enterprise. (06/14/2004)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: It doesn't all take place at the same time.  


* * *

A young Jonathan Archer of 13 years lay back on a grassy hill looking up at the stars with his father, Henry Archer. They were discussing the older man's latest meeting with Soval, the head of the Vulcan High Command.

"I don't think Soval is going to give on this one, Jon," Henry said.

Jon just shook his head. "That group of pointy-eared stiffs will cave eventually, Dad. They can't block the Warp Drive Project forever. It's our destiny. Even you say so," Jon said.

The elderly Archer smiled. "Son, as long as they think we're not ready for long-term space exploration, the WDP is on hiatus," Henry said.

"Why in the hell are they being so damned stubborn?" Jon asked frustration apparent in his voice.

The older man just shook his head. "They're only trying to protect us, Jon," he said.

Jon let out a grunt of frustration. "From what? What in the hell could possibly be more dangerous than isolation? If an alien race comes to destroy Earth, the Vulcans are just gonna let it happen?" Jon said.

Henry sighed. "Jon, there are just some things that we aren't ready for. The Vulcans are all about precaution. Our time will come soon enough, Jon," Henry said.

"Well, damn it, Dad! They can live for nearly 200 years! We only live for 80 if we're lucky! We don't have a lifetime to wait!" Jon shouted.

"They're only doing what they think is best, Jon. For us and for Earth," Henry said.

"I'm not gonna let them do it to me," Jon said. "I'm getting off of this damn planet! I'm gonna captain a starship, Dad. To hell with the High Command. I'm not gonna let them destroy my only chance of getting off this planet. I want adventure, Dad, and that's what's waiting for me out there," Jon said pointing to the black sky. "Someday, Dad. Someday."

The elderly Archer smiled. "Keep those grades up and work hard. You have the potential to do anything, Jon...even captain a starship," Henry said.

Jon closed his eyes and smiled. "Someday, Dad. Someday," he said. "I won't let you down. I swear it on my model of the NX-01."

* * *

"That's my greatest adventure comin', Lizzie," 15 year old Trip Tucker said pointing to the night sky. He was on the back porch swing with his little sister, Elizabeth Tucker looking at the stars.

"Trip?" Lizzie said.

"Hmm," Trip said.

"Do you really think there are other aliens out their besides the Vulcans?" Lizzie asked.

Trip smiled and nodded. "There's probably hundreds of 'em, Lizzie. All of 'em waiting for us to find 'em," Trip replied.

Lizzie turned to look Trip in the eyes and gripped his shirt tightly. "Will you have to go away?" she asked.

Trip thought about it for a minute while running his fingers through his sister's soft blond hair.

"I might have to, yeah," he said softly. "But I promise that I won't leave forever. Just for a little while. Then, when I come home, we can design our own starship. And when I get my first postin', I'll bring you along with me as a guest, alrigh'? We can visit the alien worlds together, okay?" he said.

The little girl nodded. "I want to be just like you when I grow up," she said.

Trip smiled. "Well, I think that'll be difficult. Mom and Pop aren't gonna let you cut your hair as short as mine," Trip teased.

The little girl put her hands on her hips a smile coming across her face.

"You know what I mean, Trip," she said.

Trip laughed. "Yeah, I do, Lizzie," he said.

"Promise me something, Trip," Lizzie said.

"Anything, Lizzie," Trip said.

"If something happens, promise me it won't stop you from living your life. I expect for you to have your name in the history books by the time you retire from Starfleet," Lizzie said.

Trip laughed. "I'm never retirin'. They'll have to drag me kickin' and screamin' off the ship," he said.

Lizzie looked into his eyes with a serious look on her face.

"Promise me," she said.

Trip nodded. "I promise, Lizzie. I promise," he said kissing her forehead.

Lizzie smiled and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep in her big brother's arms.

"I'll make you proud, Lizzie. I promise," Trip whispered.

"You already have," she replied before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"I have no intentions of joining the Navy, sir. I want to join Starfleet," Malcolm Reed said. His father, Stuart Reed frowned deeply.

"Malcolm, it's a family tradition..." Stuart began.

"...that goes back for generations and is part of our proud family heritage. I know, sir. But I wish to join Starfleet. I want to be a weapons officer onboard a starship," Malcolm said.

The elderly Reed just stared at his son, his face portraying anger and disappointment.

"You'd trade family tradition for a regulation Starfleet phase pistol?" Stuart said.

The expression on Malcolm's face remained neutral. "No, sir. It is not simply a matter of a regulation Starfleet phase pistol. It is a matter of self-esteem. This choice is what would make me happy," Malcolm said.

Stuart just shook his head. "You're a real disappointment, son. You'd chose Starfleet over a family tradition," Stuart said.

This struck a chord of anger in Malcolm. "Don't I get to do what makes me happy? Can't I for once do something for myself?" Malcolm said angrily.

Stuart nodded. "If it's what you want...however, I have no intention of paying for you to attend the Academy. You'll have to do it on your own," Stuart said.

Malcolm nodded sharply trying to hold in the angry words that he longed to say. He didn't say them because he knew the second he had, that he would regret it.

"I understand, sir," Malcolm said sitting up straight. Both men had too much pride to say anything more than 'goodbye' when the day finally came for Malcolm to leave for Starfleet Academy. Malcolm had worked hard and gotten a scholarship for the Academy.

Malcolm shook his father's hand sternly. "Goodbye, sir," he said.

Stuart gripped his son's hand tightly. "Goodbye, Malcolm," Stuart said. The older man was too prideful to admit it, but he was extremely proud of his son. Malcolm left then without another word.


End file.
